Harry Potter Book 7
by neocoolstar
Summary: This is the last and final book of J.K. Rowlings...well my version. Harry has to defeat Voldermort, but what will he do when he has too many paths in front of him and can only choose one? Read to find out!
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Harry Potter. Not Ron. Not even Hermione. So please. Don't sue me. I'm just a humble devoted fan.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

On a sweltering hot summer day, Harry Potter lay under a tree in the park staring into space with his hands behind his head. He wore his baggy pants and a shirt, passed down from his cousin Dudley. Harry kept thinking about Hogwarts and what happened in his fifth year. He kept thinking about the way Sirius died and hoping he would come back. Harry remembered very clearly just a week ago when he stood witness of Albus Dumbledore's death and could do nothing to prevent it.

'No I mustn't think about that,' Harry thought, shaking his head hard. His round, thick glasses slid off of his face and onto the ground. Harry didn't bother picking them up.

Minutes later he picked up his glasses and put them on. He stood up and brushed the grass off his pants. The sky was getting dark and Harry could see the first stars appearing in the sky. He briskly walked back to Privet Drive with quite difficulty; his drastically baggy pants threaten to fall down. They were so baggy in fact, that Harry had to use both hands to keep it from falling off completely. Before long, Harry arrived at a normal looking house and stepped though the open door. As soon as he stepped through the door he ducked to the side as a frying pan came soaring in his direction, hitting where his face had been moments before.

Harry raced up to his room two steps at a time. He pulled out a quill and with great difficulty, yanked a scrap of parchment out from underneath many spell books and other magical objects lying around on his desk. Brushing away the many odd and colorful objects, he finally cleared what little space he had. He dipped the quill into a dull and nearly empty, crystal ink bottle and began to write. He paused just before he put the nub on the parchment. Thinking quickly he scribbled a short and to the point letter, yet vague enough not to mean anything to anyone who might try to intercept the letter.

R. and H.,

I got your letter. Leave soon.

H.

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig and opened the window. Harry stroked Hedwig as he fetched a piece of meat and handed it to her. He waited until she finished eating then told her, "This is supposed to be sent to Ron and Hermione. Take care Hedwig." Hedwig flew out into the night sky.

"HARRY!" the house shook as Uncle Vernon's voice boomed. "When are you leaving? I will kick you out of the house tomorrow, before you can say..." Uncle Vernon's voice quickly drops down a notch, but so it still could be heard by Harry, "_magic_." Harry, in his minds eye, saw his uncle shudder.

It has been a day since he came back from the burrow. He had attended the wedding as he promised his friend Ron. He had thought it had turned out nice after all the budget cuts they had to make and with fact that Fleur had tried to change the whole decoration to the color silver instead of gold. The wedding was a very quiet and somber one, granted that Voldemort was alive and about. And when he arrived at the Dursley's house, he promptly told Uncle Vernon his plan of leaving just the day before. Uncle Vernon was already anticipating the departure of Harry.

'It doesn't matter,' Harry thought. 'I didn't want to come here the minute I stepped into _their_ house.' referring to the Dursley's household. He had only wanted to carry out the request Dumbledore had made: Before he turned seventeen, he would come back to the Dursley's house and renew the old spell thathis mothergavehimfor protection.

"You hear me boy! You hear? I'll kick you out! And don't you come back here. Begging to be brought back in because of Lord Whats-Yamacallit is going to kill you!" Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs, drifting through Harry's open doorway and into his room.

Harry ignored the last comment, knowing that he wouldn't come back, even if it could save him from death. Harry packed up the many objects lying on the floor and the table and dumped them in his trunk without a care of the world. He dragged his luggage down the stairs and rolled it out the front door.

Walking a few feet down the street, he pulled his wand out of his back pocket and pointed it straight up into the air. Instantly a large purple bus appeared in front of him. Harry's heart leapt. No matter how many times he rode the night bus, its sudden arrival always seemed to make his heart skipped a beat.

The doors of the Knight Bus open to allow Harry in. A fat, yet graceful man came out from the belly of the purple monster and out from memory recited the phrase Harry always heard before he got onto the bus. The fat man picked up Harry's suitcase and turned sideway for Harry to go on the bus first, although it did neither good as when he was facing forward. As Harry finally got into the bus, the light of the bus shined on his uncovered forehead revealing his scar. The man dropped Harry's suitcase in amazement and started to speak, but Harry was already into the bus. In a hurry the man picked up the suitcase and walked into the door before it closed. As the door closed it disappeared with a pop.

Inside, Harry handed eleven Sickles to the driver. He walked toward the stairs in the back and fell over. His glasses fell off and broke underneath the body of a man who fell off his bed when the bus started without a warning. Harry quickly repaired it and placed it on his face, at the same time trying not to lose his balance. The bus swerved left to right dodging the muggle's cars. Harry fell over again and lost his glasses again which went to the right of the bus then to the left with Harry crawling after it.

The bus stopped just as Harry grabbed his glasses. He slid to the front of the bus then slid back to the back of the bus. Hastily, Harry put on his glasses and turned to face the front as an elderly woman of forty-two walked onto the bus. Harry turned back around and quickly climbed the steps next to him that lead to the upper stories of the bus. As he climbed to the top, he stepped out of the way as a bed came towards him and hitting the wall. Harry stuck his head into the room being very careful to stick it back out if something came flying at him.

The room was full of beds – unattached beds. The whole place was empty, except for the beds…unless you counted the owl that sat on one of the beds flapping its wing around as beds moved toward the front of the Knight bus.

"Hedwig!" Harry yelled out. He jumped onto the clumped-up beds and leaped his way to Hedwig. As he reached Hedwig, he noticed a letter tied to her leg. Hedwig tried to balance on one leg and stick the other leg with the letter out, but soon gave up and gave Harry a meaningful gaze. Harry picked Hedwig up and pulled off the letter. He ripped it open.

H.,

We're coming by knight.

R. and H.

'Knight? What do they mean by 'knight'?' Harry mused over it for a while and then slapped his head with his hand because of his stupidity, but he had to quickly bring it down to grab the bed frame as the bus abruptly moved again. 'They mean the _Knight_ Bus.'

A few minutes later the bus apparated in front of a tall rickety building, The Burrow. Harry pushed his face up to the window and saw three shadows walking toward the bus, their luggage dragged behind them. Harry craned his neck, trying to see them as they arrived in front of the bus door. Light spilled out and illuminated their face. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw the girl with long, curly, bright red hair climb onto the bus.

**A/N: Yah, I know it ends abruptly, but I'll keep updating…or at least I'll try to.**


	2. The Kight Bus

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I am using. J.K.Rowling does and I envy her immensely.

A/N: Thank you to all who had reviewed! THANK YOU! Now continue to the story. And sorry for the immense delay.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry peeled himself away from the window and climbed through the maze of beds. In his haste, he tripped over a couple bed legs before reaching the narrow stairway. Pushing his hands onto the walls of either side of the stairway, he descended quickly to the bottom floor.

A loud thunk was heard when he reached the bottom. A bed, occupied by a man, stopped him from getting onto the landing. Harry waited for the bed to slide away and finally stepped onto the landing. He looked turned to the front of the bus and saw a blur of red before he felt hands grasp him from behind, knocking the air out of him. Ginny grasped him in a tight hug and buried her head into his chest. Ron and Hermione held hands and looked at the pair in mild amusement.

"Ginny, let go of me," Harry rasped, "Can't breathe."

A giggle escaped from Ginny as she reluctantly unclasped her hands from behind Harry and stepped back. "Harry, I've missed you."

Harry chuckled in amusement. "Ginny, I've only been gone for a day!"

"I know, but I missed you Harry," Ginny replied. Harry looked over to his two friends with a raised eyebrow.

"It's true mate," Ron responded. "She was mopping around the house after you had left. Man, it was hard to restrain her from escaping the house and look for you." Ron sniggered. "She knocked down mum and dad, Fred and George…and, of course, Fleur. Bill was the only one standing besides me trying to restrain her. It was amusing. Hermione finally put a full binding charm on her, although she really didn't want to."

Harry laughed and looked over toward Ginny. "Well, looks like you had a fun time while I was gone."

Ginny looked at Harry proudly. "Ron just left something out," Ron cried in protest, but Ginny ignored him and continued. "I hexed Ron. Actually he was quite an easy target. He was just standing there trying to restrain me and forgot that I was a witch."

Harry snorted and looked at Ron and smiled broadly. Ron was red with embarrassment and mumbled about not being able to think clearly because someone had done something to him and that he didn't think Ginny would put a hex on him. Hermione smiled at Ron remembering the incident and squeezed his hand. Ron glanced down at Hermione and smiled back; he slowly brought his head down to Hermione and leaned in.

"Go get a room you two!" Ginny screeched, startling Ron and Hermione from the near embarrassment. Both started to climb up the staircase to find a room alone.

Ginny turned to Harry, "Where do you plan for us to go? I think we should go to Grimmauld Place. I mean, I know you don't like the place." She continued when she saw Harry's face. "But it's the only place I can think of."

"No, Ginny," Harry replied. "I've thought about it last year and I've decided to go to Godric's Hollow. I've told Ron and Hermione, but I forgot to tell you." Harry apologized. He didn't recall telling the driver where he wanted to go. He thought they should maybe just go to Hogsmeade and from there ride on the broomstick. He guessed it was a sound plan. "Ginny, I'm going to tell the driver to drop us at Hogsmeade from there we'll ride our broomsticks. You have your broomstick right?" Ginny nodded. "Ron?" She nodded again. "Hermi…never mind. She hates flying." Ginny snickered at the comment.

"Right, I'll go get Ron and Herm while you tell the driver." Ginny turned away and climbed up the rickety staircase. Harry was left on the bottom floor as he watched Ginny climb up. He turned to the front and slowly walked up. When beds were in his way he would climb over it. It felt like ages to get to the front, but he eventually got there. What he didn't expect was to find the driver not there and as he turned to look at the back, he realized none of the passengers he saw get on was on.

'Ginny, Ron, Hermione!' Harry thought. He raced to the back of the bus as fast as he could, but it seemed like every single bed tried to get in his way. He got onto one of them and grabbed onto the chandelier and swung over. He climbed up the staircase three at a time and checked the first landing. There, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sat on the bed talking. Harry whipped out his wand and walked over. He was feeling a bit wary about the empty bus. He hoped these people were his real friends.

Ron turned around and widened his eyes when he saw Harry's wand pointing at them, "Harry mate, what are you doing? Is there something behind me?" Ron looked behind him and saw nothing. Ginny and Hermione started at Ron's voice and looked up and also saw Harry's wand.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, you put that wand down right now!" Ginny yelled. That was Ginny alright. She would only yell at Harry if he was pointing a wand at her. Harry was relieved.

"Do you want to know what's going on? Well, the whole damn bus is empty, no driver, no passengers that I saw get on is on," Harry started. "We need to get off this bus now. I have a feeling that something bad will happen if we don't."

"Do you think we could apparate?" Ron asked. "Well, Ginny is not of age, but she could side-apparate with you and Hermione and I passed the test. Well, I barely passed the test, but…you know what I mean."

'Apparate isn't a bad idea. Sometimes Ron had those smart moments, however short there are.' Harry thought. 'Now I have to think about something in Hogsmeade.'

"Ready?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded. "Ginny, you hold onto me and…"

"I know, I know. Think of something in Hogsmeade. Remember Harry, I'm a pureblood. No offence Herm," Ginny said when Hermione gave Ginny a dirty look. "Besides, I've done side-apperation since I was a little girl."

"Fine, the question is how to get off this thing." Ron interrupted. He pointed out the window and Harry saw quick flashes spreading across the bus. It was obvious that the bus was going about a hundred miles per hour. Objects that didn't jump away in time (although the spell on the bus should have let them) got ran over.

"Maybe we should get onto the bottom deck." Harry suggested. The rest nodded, they slowly moved to the stairs and, once in a while, stumbled. As they reached the deck Harry realized that the bus was on auto, meaning someone or something was driving it from the outside. Harry cursed, "Hermione is there a spell that can stop this thing?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not if it's being controlled from the outside. But I can get our baggages out." She took out her wand and flicked it. Hermione was very skilled at non-verbal spells. Their baggages rose though the floor and then solidified.

"Great, I guess we can all just bloody apparate on the bus that's going a bloody thousand miles per hour!" Ron shouted. "For all I bloody know I'll probably have half my body still here!" He quieted when Hermione slapped him. "Thanks Hermione."

"Ron's right, we have to apparate on the bus." Harry stated. "Everyone ready? Remember our destination is Hogsmeade." They all nodded at each other. "Grab a hold of your luggage. And Ron, just think of Honeydukes or the Three Broomsticks. On the count of three. One, two, THREE!"

They all apparated and left behind an empty speeding bus.

* * *

A/N: Whew, that took a long time! Sorry for the delay, but I just never did have the time to do this with school and all. Oh and vacation. Don't even talk about it. I was booked the WHOLE time on summer vacation. Well I hope you all like it and if you have any ideas for my story, I'd like to know. Remember the three C's! Comment, Criticize, and…um I meant the two C's and the one R…REVIEW! Thanks for your support! 


End file.
